Roommates
by tinycupcat
Summary: A oneshot which takes place during and after the episode 'I Do.' Kurt's perspective and Kurtana Friendship. Kurt confronts Quinn when he believes she is using Santana as an experiment


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

I wrote this years ago and just found it on my laptop! So I thought I might as well post it. Just a little bit of cute Kurtana friendship. :)

* * *

Kurt had always been perceptive. It was a talent that usually came in handy especially when acting. He noticed the subtle changes in body language when someone was happy, excited or irritated. And when it came to detecting sexual tension, he might as well have had a PhD in the subject.

Will and Emma's wedding had been a disaster, no-one could argue against that. However the reception actually turned out to be quite the social event. Kurt spent the evening catching up with all his old friends from glee club and despite how bad things had been between the two of them in the months leading up to the wedding, things between him and Blaine were better than ever. But even the rekindling of his former relationship wasn't enough to stop Kurt from noticing that something was _definitely_ going on between Quinn and Santana.

The two former cheerios spent practically the whole day together, barely mingling with anyone else if they could help it. At first Kurt thought they were just doing that so that Santana could avoid Brittany but there was more to it than that. It was the fact that they were both smiling so much and that they were sitting just a little too close, that planted the seed of suspicion in his mind

Kurt watched the pair with sceptical eyes whilst waiting for Blaine to return with their drinks. Quinn kept laughing loudly and leaning into the Latina whose fingertips lingered just a little too long on her friends hip as she steadied the evidently tipsy blonde around the waist.

"This is gonna end in tears." Kurt said out loud just as Blaine sat down with the drinks.

"What is?" Blaine asked. Kurt just responded by nodding towards the two of them as Quinn dragged Santana onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around her neck to slow dance. Their faces were inches apart and their eyes locked as they swayed in unison to the soft music.

"They're just dancing Kurt." Blaine frowned at him. "Friends can dance with other friends."

"Yeah but—" Kurt started to argue but before he had the chance to finish, Mercedes, Artie and loads of the others came and joined their table and the conversation quickly switched to something else.

As the night progressed, more and more couples started slow dancing together. Mike and Tina, Brittany and Sam, even Finn and Rachel. And for the first time in a long time Kurt felt that spark again with Blaine. In fact he was so wrapped up in his own romantic affairs that he almost completely forgot about the interaction he'd seen between Quinn and Santana. Maybe he would have dropped the entire thing if he hadn't seen them again as he waited in the hotel lobby for Blaine to fetch their room key.

"Shhh, don't make it obvious!" Kurt overheard Santana's giggles as she appeared pulling Quinn by the hand up the stairs and into the lobby.

"I can't help it, I'm excited!" Quinn giggled back in a sultry voice making Kurt cringe. He watched as Santana revealed her hotel room key from her purse to her friend, raising an eyebrow as if to test how serious Quinn was about this. Abruptly the blonde leant forwards and kissed her friend on the lips. Santana didn't resist.

"Mmm!" Santana moaned in frustration as Quinn pulled away. Kurt knew he shouldn't be watching this but he almost felt like he needed to see it to believe it. They giggled again before disappearing to what he could only assume was a hotel room. And for not the first time in the short friendship he'd had with Santana, Kurt genuinely felt worried about her.

* * *

Kurt decided not to get involved with any of what happened between Santana and Quinn that night. They both seemed pretty hungover the next day and they would both be heading back to different ends of the country so he knew that it was unlikely to happen again. However two months later when Quinn and Tina came to visit them in New York, he was surprised to find that the flirtationship hadn't died.

On the first night of their visit Santana, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Tina decided to celebrate with a bottle of expensive wine. Once again Quinn was more than a little tipsy after Rachel poured them each an extra large glass. The conversations were getting more and more hilarious as the alcohol kept flowing. Rachel pretty much pole danced around Kurts vintage lamp whilst Tina, being an over-sharer at the best of times, kept going into extreme detail about her sexual experiences with Mike.

"Tina Cohen Chang! Wash your mouth out!" Kurt held his hands over his ears after a particularly horrifying story. Santana and Quinn laughed whilst Rachel just shook her head.

"I bet Santana's got some stories she could share." Quinn suggested with a raise of an eyebrow. "All those college girls?"

"Oh and wouldn't you just _love_ to hear those stories Quinn Fabray." Santana smirked, taking another large sip of wine from her glass.

"Please?" Quinn fluttered her eyelashes in the Latinas direction. Rachel and Tina shared a look of surprise at how obviously Quinn was flirting with Santana.

"Well there was this one girl…" Santana leaned forwards with a smirk.

"I think if we're gonna be talking girl-on-girl here then I'm gonna call it a night." Kurt stood up before she had a chance to really start talking.

"Uh… Homophobia much?!" Santana faned offence.

"As much as I would _love_ to hear about your sex life, some of us actually have to work in the morning." Kurt smirked as Santana gave him a lighthearted shove.

It only took around ten minutes for Kurt to get ready for bed but he could still hear the girls chatting and laughing loudly in the living room. He didn't mind the noise as he was glad they were having a good time however he decided to wait until they were done before using the bathroom. Around an hour later when he thought the coast was clear, he slipped out to brush his teeth. But it wasn't until he pushed the bathroom door open that he realised Quinn and Santana were in there. Once again the blonde girl had her arms wrapped around his roommates body. Santana had Quinn backed up against the wall and they were kissing passionately. The sound of the door creaking open alerted them however and the second Santana realised they weren't completely alone she embarrassedly pulled back.

"Ladies." Kurt cleared his throat looking anywhere but directly at them.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Santana responded, pulling the blonde by the arm and out of the bathroom.

"Ever heard of locking?" Kurt replied. For reasons not completely clear to him he was irritated. Not because Santana had a girl in the bathroom with her. He and Rachel were usually the ones caught in compromising positions with their partners. It was Quinn he was annoyed with. He locked the bathroom door behind them and started his bedtime routine. He knew it wasn't his place to get involved but something told him, he already was.

* * *

The next day Kurt left early for work. He pushed the Quinn and Santana thing to the back of his mind because it he just seemed to be going round and round in circles with it. The thing is Kurt just wasn't the sort of person who could sleep around with anyone and everyone and feel nothing. But it wasn't that. It was this deeply, personal anger he felt at the thought of someone purposely and cruelly hurting his friend. He knew he and Santana had little to nothing in common, but they did share one thing. They'd both wrestled with accepting themselves for their sexuality. And although they rarely brought up the nitty gritty details, they had a mutual understanding of each other's struggles.

It wasn't until he got home again that evening that Kurt was forced to confront the issue again. Rachel was out sightseeing with Tina and he expected that Santana and Quinn would be out at the bar by now, but to his dismay Quinn walked into the kitchen just as he sat down to eat.

"Where's Santana?" Kurt asked, surprised to see the blonde without his roommate.

"In the shower." Quinn explained. Kurt nodded and an awkward silence fell between the two of them. Normally Kurt would at least partake in a little small-talk, but he found himself unable to focus on anything but his distrust of her.

"I wanted to apologise for last night." Quinn eventually broke the silence. "What you walked in on, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Right." Kurt scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn accused him. Kurt rolled his eyes. Typical Quinn to play the innocent act.

"Cut the crap Quinn. I know that you and Santana slept together at the wedding." Kurt watched her reaction sternly

"Wha-? How?!" The blonde looked bewildered, but didn't deny it.

"Lets just say you weren't exactly discrete when you stumbled upstairs to your hotel room that night." Kurt widened his eyes. "But no seriously, I know it's not my place to ask but what's going on?"

"Well I'm not bi if that's what you were wondering." Quinn dismissed, almost hurtfully. It confirmed Kurt's worries and validated his anger. She didn't take it seriously.

"Then why are you still— you know— kissing her in your Pj's?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"There's nothing wrong with a little experimentation Kurt." She replied eloquently.

"No.. but you experimented with her already at the wedding. If you keep doing it then it's not experimenting, it's called leading someone on." Kurt pointed out.

"How is it leading her on? We're both young. We're both single." Quinn appeared offended.

"Okay how can I put this…" Kurt held rubbed at his temples, almost in disbelief he had to explain this to someone. "Santana is gay. This might just be a little experiment to you, but you _know_ that she isn't experimenting. You're just another straight girl who's messing her feelings around."

"I'm not messing her feelings around. She knows I'm not into girls like that." Quinn disagreed.

"Does she?" Kurt asked exacerbated, "You know what happened between her and Brittany, it's taken her years to get through that crap. And did you know she's not been with another gay or bi girl since Britt?"

"How would you know who Santana sleeps with?" Quinn scoffed.

"We live together remember? It might be all fun and games for you but did you ever stop and think that she's a person, with a heart, and feelings that could get hurt?!" Kurt raised his voice.

"You're taking this way too seriously." Quinn dismissed Kurt's arguments. Kurt's blood boiled and he opened his mouth to continue but before he had the chance to give her a full lecture Santana walked into the room. The two ex-gleeclubbers just glared at each other across the dining table.

"Hey? What's going on?" Santana frowned, confused as to where all this tension had come from.

"Nothing Santana." Kurt replied, picking up his plate to head into his room. "Just a little girl talk."

As he left he heard the two girls laughing as they discussed their plans for the night. He had no idea whether he'd got through to Quinn or not, but at least he'd said his piece.


End file.
